Healthy Living
by Beauty Mouse
Summary: Ianto is starting to realize his feelings for Jack may not be good for his emotional well-being just as Jack is starting to realize that he might want more than late nights. OMC/Ianto, eventually Janto.
1. Prologue

Cheers for more cliche? I have a dearth of ideas, but I really want to write so all that comes out is more of the same. Hopefully it'll still entertain. Think of it as brain candy.

This will probably end up AU as I will inveritably break away from canon. There may be hints of Gwenbashing, but it will be for things her character actually does. I can't stand when authors bash characters _for characteristics they don't even have. _There may also be some Jackbashing. Rest assured though, I cheer for Janto all the way!

Also I don't own Torchwood.

* * *

Ianto logged off and filed the last of his paperwork to the confused stares of his colleagues. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, when was the last time he'd left the Hub on time? And here he was actually taking off a bit early. Ianto didn't let himself react to their subtle awe; they would get used to him leaving at normal hours. He planned for it to be a permanent change.

Sangging his overcoat he made for Jack's office to drop off what needed the man's signature. The matal walkway clanged louder than he would have liked, but not loud enough to drown out the speculative whispers of the ever curious Gwen Cooper. Ianto tried to ignore them, but the derisive snort from Owen was hard to miss.

A few more minutes and he'd be out of here. He rapped his knuckles against the door to the main office.

"Come in," Jack's voice drawled like it always did and Ianto let himself inside.

"These need to be signed," Ianto explained as he walked over and placed the folders on Jack's desk in order of importance. He'd taken the time to write up a quick summary for each because he knew Jack hated all the technical jargon that had to go into all the paperwork they sent out.

Jack grinned at him, "Perhaps for a bit of coffee magic and a little bit of…"

Ianto held up his hand, "I'm leaving." He knew if he stayed on, even if it were just to make coffee, he'd never get out in time and his resolve would crumble and he'd he have to deal with his growing discontent. He watched as Jack's expression turned to one of surprise.

"Now? It's only," Jack checked his wriststrap, "eight."

"Believe it or not Jack there's a whole world out there where nine to five is considered normal." Ianto offered with a bland smile. Jack gave him a lopsided smile in return.

"Yeah, but I was hoping you might stay behind for a couple rounds of naked hide and seek. Think we could convince Gwen to join us this time?" Jack teased. And there it was. In that simple joke all of Ianto's fears and insecurities were laid out. Did he work late because the world needed him, or because he needed Jack? And then the feeling that was all too close to jealousy every time Jack said her name, or let his gaze linger on her, or bowed to her demands.

"I'm afraid not, sir," He replied in much the same tone and took his leave, ignoring the look of disappointment and confusion Jack sent his direction.

Ianto wasn't a man who liked confrontation, and he knew that officially breaking off… whatever they were, would lead to one. Jack would want to know why, and Ianto would have to explain it and Jack would tell him he didn't do monogamy and Ianto would have to say he did and that was why he was ending it and Jack would get mad and huffy and Torchwood didn't need that in a leader.

So he'd do it his way.

He'd withdraw. The reason they had ever entered into anything was because they were convenient. It wasn't affection. Logic dictated that if he removed the convenience from the equation they would simply cease. A few weeks of carefully deflected advances and eventually Jack would lose interest and move on thinking it was his own idea.

And then Ianto could move on. He'd be out of the toxic one-sided relationship with Jack and possibly on the track to being an emotionally healthy adult male.

"Good evening," Ianto said to his teammates.

"Night Ianto," Gwen replied in that tone that suggested she was trying to suss him out, that tiny bit of distance and hesitation gave her away. Owen offered no reaction, making his opinion of the 'teaboy' known.

"There's nothing predicted tonight, but if we need you," Tosh began, and in her voice she was showing her concern that she might end up interrupting something important. She was considerate like that, and had the sense not to pry. Ianto had to wonder why he couldn't fall for her.

"I'll have my mobile." Ianto supplied and hoped his tone carried with it the fact that an interruption wouldn't interfere with his plans. His plans to get absolutely pissed at the nearest pub. Tosh smiled at him and he smiled in return as he exited the Hub.

The night air was cool enough that Ianto donned his overcoat, but not enough for him to bother with the buttons. This was it. His first steps toward ridding himself of his unhealthy habits. He was saying goodbye to his workaholic persona. He'd stay for crises but not for paperwork. It wasn't as if Torchwood had deadlines. This would be good, he just had to get past the cold heartbroken feeling. And the little voice telling him that even a piece of Jack was better than nothing.

Pub. That was what he needed. He hailed a taxi, he'd rather leave his car here than take it and risk driving home intoxicated. He liked to think he'd know better, but he would be drunk when he made the decision and Ianto didn't make a habit of trusting the drunk. The ride was brief, the driver said he knew a great place called Finnigan's that was only a few miles away. One bar was much like another, and in all honesty he was glad it wasn't the one Torchwood normally hit up. He'd run the risk of seeing Jack on the pull and that was not what he needed after a round of beer.

Finnigan's was a classic, if generic, Irish pub. Green decorations and shamrock shaped coasters. Though in Ianto's line of work, he'd learned to appreciate the predictable. He sat down, noticing that it was relatively quiet, but it was early yet. He ordered whatever was on tap and continued on into the night reminding himself this was a good idea. That he was making the right choice for himself.

Ianto was done living as second best. Jack could go to hell and take Gwen with him. This was Ianto's fresh start. No more Jack. Unless it was some Jack Daniel's, in that case bring it on.


	2. Fresh Start

Here it is, and I now have a decent plot. Well, I hope it's decent. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they mean a lot to me and they really motivate me to keep going. I love the feedback, and I need the criticism; it helps me grow. Also, I know they outline them in the guidelines, but I'm never one-hundred percent on the lines between T and M. So, if I cross it, someone let me know so I can label this properly!

Torchwood: Still not owned by me.

* * *

Ianto returned to work the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He didn't mind the hangover, which was surprisingly mild. He must not have had as much as he thought he would've imbibed. Or the bartender had seen to it he didn't overdo it. Either way, he was glad he'd gone and planned on heading to the pub again.

He started up the coffee maker; it was natural to serve everyone a round before he started on cleaning the Hub. By now the action was so routine he hardly noticed it, and instead turned to his thoughts. He couldn't remember much of what happened last night, he remembered the bar but after that… just a general feeling of peace. A part of him wondered if he should be worried, but a more rational side pointed out he didn't drink much and erratic behavior was expected to a degree.

It felt good, what else mattered? Jack seemed to live by that.

The coffee finished, a hint of mocha added to Gwen's, a bit of milk and sugar for Tosh, black for Jack, and the mugs were set on the tray. With his usual grace he went about passing the drinks along.

"Someone had a good night," Gwen teased, there was heavy innuendo in her voice and her eyes darted up to the Captain's office.

Apparently, that was the only way he could have a good night. Ianto felt a little bitterness and resentment, but it was mild and easily brushed away because he knew she didn't mean for it to come across that way. Had he not made the decision to end things with Jack, he probably would have come up with something witty to disgust Owen.

"Not with Jack," Ianto returned, tone equally laced with innuendo, and there was a moment where he had to marvel at the boldness. But, he was kidding. There hadn't been anyone else, he was only trying to prove he didn't need Jack to have a good time. The fellow members of Torchwood needed to get used to the idea. Gwen's normally large eyes had widened even further and her mouth parted in shock.

"I thought you and he were…? There's someone else?" She whispered.

Ianto gave a bland smile and moved for Tosh's workstation. She had been far too absorbed in cracking the encryption on a piece of data the rift had dropped off, it wasn't a big project but the rift had been quiet and everyone was taking advantage, to pay any attention to a brief conversation between coworkers.

"Thanks," She said absently at the clink of ceramic being placed on her station. Ianto knew to leave her with her project, and made for Jack's office when the former constable cornered him.

"So, what was he like? Or she?" Gwen asked, voice hushed like before, and Ianto wasn't sure if she needed a gossip fix or was genuinely happy for him. She sipped her coffee and watched him with eager eyes. Now Ianto was at a cross-roads. Did he let it slip that he had merely spent the evening drinking alone, or did he invent someone to keep the ruse?

Perhaps it would be easier if lied. He could pretend he was seeing someone, and that would stop their questioning and he might not have to deal with anymore of Jack's advances at all. But could he really just make someone up?

There was a fleeting image of a man, he was smiling, and then he was gone.

"Jack needs his coffee," Ianto said, and Gwen looked both good-naturedly annoyed and more determined, but she let him go. Her eyes never left him though, not until he passed through the open door to Jack's office.

The man glanced up and grinned, "I got all those reports done. I think that calls for a reward," he said, drawing himself up and moving towards Ianto.

"Your reward is the fact this isn't decaf," Ianto said, holding the hot beverage between them. Not as subtle as he would have liked, but it worked. Jack looked a touch disappointed, but he took the coffee.

"That's it?" Jack asked, not one to be deterred, "I mean it was a lot of paperwork."

Clearly, something was very wrong with him that _that_ was seductive. Ianto knew Jack was good, but how on earth did he manage to make that sound so, so, provactive?

"Was it?" Ianto asked dryly as Jack drank from his blue and white striped mug.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, "so much paperwork. Not just what you handed me. I had all those reports for UNIT, and you know how exacting those can be." Jack had set his coffee down and was walking towards Ianto again. His words were slow and deliberate, persuasive even. He was standing only inches from Ianto as he continued, "Some of them had to be done in triplicate."

Fuck. There was something so very wrong with him if he found this arousing. He tried to remind himself it was the pheromones, Jack could have been talking about weevils and Ianto would be in the same situation. In a way, that reminder was worse, because Jack wasn't talking about weevils or being soppy and romantic; he was talking about something he knew Ianto liked. Not exploiting a kink, but… well, he was damn close to creating one.

"Triplicate?" Ianto asked, derailing his own thoughts and forcing himself to remain composed. Jack smirked, he must've detected something in his voice. A bit too breathy, damn it.

"Yeah, color coded, I spent all night on them. Double checking, triple checking," Same lazy pacing, slow and sensuous.

And the image of Jack, all night, diligently filing, for him. That broke the trance. Jack wasn't doing it for him, he was doing it for sex with him. And that was why this had to stop, he wasn't a prize. Jack didn't earn sex. Ianto had to end this, here and now.

"I got it! I've cracked it!" Tosh called out excitedly as the computer whirred and hummed. The suddenness had Ianto's heart racing a bit and he felt Jack's hand fall from his waist. Funny he noticed only its absence. Jack sighed in frustration, but left to go take a look while Ianto adjusted his tie and cleared his head. Too close, he needed to get better at saying no.

By the time he'd gathered his wits, the others were there, surrounding Tosh's screen.

"What is it?" Owen asked, he seemed to doubt its usefulness but there was a note of curiosity as well. Ianto peered at it from the back, the perks of his height. Tosh scrutinized it carefully, glasses perched low on her nose.

"Looks like… a catalogue of some kind."

Jack pulled back, "It is, looks like a travel guide. See, there's Barcelona. The planet, by the way; it's a nice place. The locals are particularly interesting—"

"Jack!" Gwen cried in exasperation, and Ianto was grateful, he didn't care much about Jack's sexual explorations.

"So, it's just a stupid pamphlet describing a bunch of planets? Teaboy's wetdream." Owen scoffed and disappeared into the med bay. Ianto glowered after him, as everyone else started to leave too.

"Did I mention the dogs have no noses?" Jack asked as he followed Gwen back to her station. Ianto couldn't ignore the slight ache in his chest as he watched.

Gwen was giving him a skeptic look, "Come off it, Jack, that's not true."

"It is!" Jack insisted, a bright smile in place, "Absolutely no noses, just picture it."

"I can't! There's no way, you're just making it all up!"

They were glowing, and there wasn't any denying the little green-eyed monster had taken up residence in his heart as he watched them banter back and forth. There was the small sound of someone clearing their throat and Ianto tore his gaze away to look at Tosh. She smiled, a sweet understanding smile, before she pulled up one of the planets.

"It's fascinating isn't it? The whole universe filled with planets with all sorts of different life-forms. Look at this one, an entire planet made of diamonds? With a sapphire waterfall?" Tosh said, pointing at the picture. Ianto knew she was trying to distract him, and he appreciated it immensely. If he was going to get over Jack, he was going to actually have to try. So he let himself be distracted as they went through the guide and talked about planets that they would want to see, and the ones they'd never even want to consider.

He didn't notice Jack watching him.


	3. A New Trend

Lots of set up still. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot that you enjoyed the story enough to take the time to leave me some feedback. As always, criticism is welcomed. Especially with characterizations. I think Jack's actions are pretty easy compared to trying to get inside his head so if you have any advice or corrections, let me hear 'em.

I don't own Torchwood. Obviously.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on, which was far from normal for Torchwood. Usually the world was ending. This quiet had Ianto feeling distinctly uneasy, there was always something happening and the fact they weren't doing anything to stop it meant they hadn't figured it out.

Owen had started playing computer games to combat the boredom, while Tosh started tinkering with some old technology they'd picked up. Jack was on a conference call with UNIT, but was probably chatting up Martha Jones. Gwen was… where was Gwen? Ianto glanced around and spotted movement in the kitchen. Gwen was evidently sneaking some chocolate digestives.

"I'll be in the archives," he announced and turned on his heel to make his way to the lower levels. There wasn't much to do down there, he kept the archives sorted even when the rift spewed out perils abound, but at least there was the pretense of making some sort of progress. The others made their various noises of acknowledgement.

Except Gwen, "Wait, I'll come with you."

He turned to her in surprise, and then remembered he hadn't shaken off her question as to whether or not there was someone besides Jack.

An image of a man flickered, and then was gone.

The former PC hurried to join him, she nattered on a bit about being able to go home to Rhys more often if this kept up. And sometimes it baffled Ianto how the woman could be so in love with Rhys, and yet so in love with Jack. But then he supposed, it was hard not to fall for Jack. Loud, flamboyant, charismatic Jack. The weight of the world on his shoulders and he faced it with a carefree laugh. But he was more than just a hero, he was a man who liked his coffee black, who couldn't cook but loved to try, and… this was too dangerous. He needed to stop.

"—out to dinner, instead of heating up leftovers." Gwen said and smiled that gapped tooth smile. Ianto wasn't sure of the appropriate response but he hoped a faint smile was right. Not that Gwen was paying much attention as they finally reached the archives. It was once they were ensconced inside that she turned on him.

"So, out with it," Gwen demanded, her eyes shining with delight.

"Out with what?" Ianto returned innocently as he pulled open a drawer and straightened papers that didn't need straightening.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Come now, Ianto, who is it? How long?"

He couldn't evade her forever, and now he'd dug himself so deep it would be awkward to admit there was no one. That or Gwen wouldn't believe him and would seek out the truth on her own until she was confronted proof that Ianto was a pitiful lonely little man with no life outside of Torchwood. That was all a bit melodramatic, of course, but the point still stood. Gwen prying into his life was not what he wanted.

"Only last night," Ianto conceded, "We met at the bar. I liked him."

Everything started to grow a little hazy, and he shook his head in an effort to clear it. He noticed Gwen's scandalized features.

"Ianto!" She cried out, grin splitting her face, "Does Jack know?"

"Does he need to?" Ianto asked, a little harsher than he intended and that sobered Gwen. Guilt danced across her features and she fumbled an apology, and that she had just assumed and then he shook his head. "It was a reasonable question. And he doesn't. We dabble, Gwen, that's it. No promises, no rose petals, no dinners out instead of leftovers."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Ianto, I really didn't mean to," She floundered for something else to say, before settling with, "I should just go, I've got paperwork."

And then she darted out and back to the main floor, leaving Ianto behind to run a hand through his hair. He hadn't been deliberately rude, but sometimes it felt like his only connection was Jack. Everything was tempered with what Jack thought about it, but nothing Jack did was questioned. His life did not revolve around Jack bloody Harkness.

If only there were someone; someone he could distract himself with.

The man flashed, and lingered long enough for Ianto to notice blond hair. Then the image was gone.

Ianto's breathing smoothed out and he felt better. He knew what he was going to do, go out for a drink again. It would be good.

Jack hung up the phone and felt relief wash over him. He hated dealing with UNIT, and they wouldn't even let him say hello to Martha. Ianto had warned him about letting the reports get backed up. UNIT always got tetchy. Honestly he shouldn't have to do anything for UNIT, but since the loss of Four and One The Crown had been a little more heavy-handed. They wanted to know what their money was being funneled into.

It figured that Torchwood Three had to be punished.

Speaking of punished… was Ianto avoiding him? He'd thought last night had been a one-off, but then this morning Jack got the impression he was being brushed off. Of course, Ianto had been receptive to his more aggressive advances. Maybe it was just him reading too much into it.

He pushed himself up from his desk. He needed to get out of his office, the air was growing stale.

"I want up-dates people!" He bellowed has he made his way to the main area.

Tosh looked up from the pile of metal on her station, "I still can't get it to work."

"I just reached a new high score," Owen announced, starting to sound bored.

"Well, that's productive." Jack said sarcastically, but he understood. There wasn't much to do, and this was a problem Torchwood didn't have a fix for. Suddenly, Gwen came up from the lower levels and made a b-line for her desk.

"Everything all right?" Jack asked, with a raised eyebrow that Ianto would have been proud of.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, Jack." Gwen said and earnestly began typing away. Jack looked to Tosh, but she seemed equally lost. Perhaps there was some trouble on the home front. He knew he should offer to let her go home early, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not quite yet.

Jack surveyed the Hub, "Where's Ianto?"

"Archives," Tosh answered without hesitation. Jack smiled at her and headed off.

"Oi, don't start shagging in there! We'll hear you!" Owen protested. Jack laughed it off, but made a mental note to keep it down. He had no plans of letting his gorgeous Welshmen get away. He'd been eager for some action since yesterday, and while he loved the slow build-up of tension, it wasn't often they had so much free time.

Jack leaned against the door frame and casually asked, "Busy?"

"Just leaving, actually. Everything's sorted out." Ianto replied. He was looking calm and composed, and Jack smirked as he thought about how he planned on ruining that look.

"The others are all upstairs, what do you say we test their hearing?" Jack suggestively inquired, he studied Ianto's suit. It was the candy-floss pink shirt with the pin-striped suit that made him appear absolutely delectable. He wanted that suit on the floor, wrinkled and dusty with nothing Ianto could do to fix it. He couldn't help it, whenever Ianto came in dressed so sharply, so perfectly, Jack wanted nothing more than to see him come undone by his hand.

Ianto was an attractive man, and he didn't need to try so hard. He looked just as good rumpled as he did dressed up.

"Very funny, sir," Ianto quipped and navigated his way around Jack.

"Hey, I was serious, we've never done it in the archives," Jack grinned mischievously. Ianto leveled him with a look, the one that said he was insane for thinking Ianto would do anything remotely of that nature in that room. Probably for the best, he'd hate to accidently knock something over that shouldn't be knocked over. "My office then? It's quiet, I'll send the others home."

A faraway look came over Ianto's face, and then he said what Jack didn't want to hear, "Actually, I'd like to leave too."

Damn. Damn. Damn. Had he done something wrong? He was sure they'd been doing so well, just last week he'd stopped by Ianto's flat with some Chinese take-away and they'd caught something on the tele before tumbling into bed. And in all honesty, he'd had a great time even before the sex. It felt good to laugh with Ianto outside of work.

"Twice in one week? Color me shocked, Mr. Jones Ianto Jones." Jack replied, hiding his disappointment well. Wasn't he always telling his team they needed a life outside of Torchwood? It would be highly hypocritical if he tried to deny Ianto the chance of some down time. Even if it meant no sex for another night. He could handle it.

He eyed Ianto seriously, "Is everything all right?"

Perhaps Ianto was having some personal issues, his sister lived in the area after all. Maybe there were problems, Jack was pretty sure Ianto let something slip about a man named Johnny that he didn't care for. It was hard to tell sometimes. Ianto didn't open up and Jack had too many secrets himself to start prying into Ianto's life.

"Yes, of course, sir," Ianto replied, sounding almost startled.

"You know, I'm always here." Jack said, he offered a smile and patted Ianto's shoulder. He just hoped that if there was a problem Ianto would be smart enough not to keep it to himself. And Jack had to admit, he wouldn't mind being the one Ianto came to for help.

He didn't like the obviously forced smile that graced Ianto's features. Like his statement had done more harm than good. Something was clearly up, but he'd give it some time. He'd give Ianto a few days to sort it out, and then Jack was going to step in. He wasn't one for the sidelines, especially when it concerned the people he cared about.


	4. Strange Strangers

Note, this chapter is **rated M**, it isn't graphic or anything, but I figured this chapter might need a boost. I hope it doesn't disappoint as we start digging into the actual plot. As always, your reviews are loved, and I really thank you. Criticism is welcomed whole-heartedly about anything. If I improve you lot get better chapters, it's a win-win, no?

I don't own Torchwood.

Again, this chapter is **rated M**, you have been warned. It's also longer than most...

* * *

He needed to get out. He needed to get away from Jack Harkness, who was starting to sound much too close to caring. It was driving Ianto mental. There were times the relationship seemed nothing but sex, sex, sex, and then there were rare, stolen domestic moments or silent reassurances, and now… Jack was there for him?

Ianto shook his head, no, Jack would show the same concern to anyone. He was always talking to Gwen, wasn't he? He needed to get out, it was more than just an impulse. Ianto grabbed his coat and headed for the cog door.

"Swanning off again?" Owen called, and Tosh glanced up in a blend of concern and bewilderment. Gwen offered a knowing smile.

Ianto had to pretend he wasn't suffocating, or drowning, or falling. He had to pretend he was fine, and it felt so much like when he was hiding Lisa again his heart ached. Leaving Jack was supposed to make him happy, instead, it felt worse.

"There's a match on," Ianto responded. He knew it was true, even if he almost never had the time to catch one.

"Bloody Welsh," Owen grunted.

"Rhys is catching that at the pub with some mates," Gwen piped in. Tosh mentioned something about trying to get into rugby, but never managing to watch passed the first ten minutes. Ianto didn't stay for the conversation he had inadvertently started and made a hasty retreat for fresh air.

Or, as it turned out, fresh rain. It was coming down in sheets as he headed for his car, and even that short walk had him drenched. Once inside, he cranked the heater up in an effort to dry himself. His pink shirt was practically transparent as it clung to his body, and that was far too immodest for him. After giving the car a moment, he backed out and started to drive.

He surprised himself when after what felt like no time had passed, he was seated at Finnigan's. He blinked at the drink in his hands. It was some fruity drink, garishly colored and the rim caked with sugar. How…?

"Hello," A voice greeted, and the man slipped into the seat next to him and ordered a scotch, before turning to face him with a smile. Ianto returned it, albeit much stiffer and it quickly dropped as he looked away.

"Nervous?" The man asked, and Ianto detected a hint of Scottish brogue in it, "I've got a trick for that," and the man pulled out what looked like a teal marble on a silver chain. Ianto found himself studying it; the sphere was pretty and when it spun the speckles of darker blues and greens really stood out.

"You're watching it, and you're feeling relaxed. You feel relaxed, and happy. You like this feeling, you like it very much, don't you?" The man asked, voice silky and beautiful.

"I do," Ianto answered, and it was true. He was relaxed, he felt good, better than he had in a long time.

"You were nervous when you found yourself here, you didn't mean to come, but that doesn't matter. You're happy and relaxed, and it doesn't matter how you got here, does it?"

"Doesn't matter," Ianto echoed. The marble spun so beautifully, constant and yet ever changing.

"Good. Very good, and now you feel even more relaxed, almost like floating, floating away from your body. You're so relaxed and happy that you don't mind falling asleep here, do you?" The man asked. And it was the truth, Ianto could feel himself starting to nod off at the thought of sleep.

"No," He mumbled.

"Well, that's good, because you feel yourself growing tired, so tired. You're so relaxed and tired, and you know you're going to fall asleep, but that doesn't matter. You are still happy and relaxed. You want to go to sleep, don't you?"

"I do," Ianto admitted. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good, or this sleepy, and he knew he could fall asleep here. This man wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was safe.

"You're going to fall asleep Ianto, but you'll still hear my voice. You like my voice, just as you like me, remember? You love the sound of my voice, and you want to listen, you want to obey, and you will. So, even as you start drifting, drifting, drifting into sleep you will hear my voice and it will make you happy. I'll count to three and then you'll know that it's all right to go to sleep," The man continued, "You'll feel even better when you sleep, and you want to feel better don't you?"

"Yes," Ianto's eyes were lidded, and everything felt heavy. He couldn't move, but he didn't want to. He was happy, content, and the thought of falling asleep, right here, was the most alluring thing he'd ever heard.

"One, you feel so relaxed… Two, nothing else matters… Three."

Ianto's head dropped to the table, narrowly missing the flamboyant drink.

"You can still hear me, can't you? It's okay to answer, it's like talking in your sleep, and you want to answer me. You need to answer me."

"Yes," Ianto responded. The man was right, he felt so good, so wonderful. And his voice, he loved that voice. Gentle and soothing, he wanted to listen, he wanted him to keep speaking.

"Excellent, you are doing very well,"

Ianto felt a small surge of pride; he was doing well!

"Do you remember me, Ianto? Can you tell me my name? You want to answer me, if you answer me, you will feel even better. Answering me makes you feel good."

"Ewan," and a ghost of a smile painted his features, an unconscious expression.

"Very good, you feel very good. Every time you think of me you will feel good, relaxed and happy. You like thinking of me, and sometimes, you can't help but think of me. We met last night, and even though you didn't remember me, you still thought about me, didn't you?" Ewan asked. His voice made Ianto melt, he loved it, it spoke the truth.

"I did," Ianto answered, reveling in the rush of endorphins while his body remained unmoving.

"This time, you can remember my name. You won't remember anything else tonight, but you will remember my name and my face; and thinking of them will make you feel happy. You like me, you like thinking about me, and you can't help it, isn't that right?"

"I like you," Ianto murmured. Answering him felt like ecstasy; he'd never felt so happy in his life.

"Good, very good, you are doing so well, so much better than the others." Ewan praised, lightly stroking Ianto's hair, "You love to please me, nothing makes you happier than serving me, you want to do it, you need to do it. You love to serve me, don't you?"

"I love to serve you," Ianto parroted, craving the bliss that he knew would wash over him as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ewan chuckled, "So eager, I like it when you're eager; and you're always so eager when it comes to me. Like a bitch in heat. I think we've covered enough, now, when I count to three you'll be awake, and once you're awake you won't be able to control yourself. You want me tonight, you need me tonight, you're desperate for me. You'll take me to your flat and beg me for it, you'll do everything I ask because you need me. I'm the only one who can satisfy you tonight, and you'll love it, every second of it, but tomorrow morning you won't remember it. You won't feel any pain, you'll have no idea, and the only thing you'll remember about tonight is how peaceful you felt. You'll remember my name, my face and the happiness I bring you, but nothing else. And it won't bother you, you won't care that you don't remember. It made you feel good, so it doesn't matter, right?"

"Feels good, doesn't matter," Ianto replied quickly, anxious for the next hit, overjoyed to obey and please Ewan.

"One, you feel more alert… two, you can feel need building inside you… three."

Ianto opened his eyes and sat up, disoriented for a moment before his eyes landed on Ewan. Ewan's perfect dark blond hair, sculpted chest hidden by a plain black tee, snug trousers. Ianto bit his lip as the room seemed to heat up and his own trousers felt a little snug. He wanted Ewan, he wanted him now and damn social protocol. He grabbed two fistfuls of cotton shirt and smashed his lips against the full ones on Ewan's gorgeous face.

He stood up, accidentally knocking over the stool in his haste for more contact. He needed more, he lined his body to Ewan's, pressing himself against every inch he could. It was dizzying, just this, their clothed bodies flush against one another, and their tongues dancing. More, he needed more, this wasn't enough, Ianto tried to deepen the kiss and whined as the most attractive man he'd ever met pulled away.

Ianto went in for another kiss, but a hand held him away.

"Easy there, we've got all night. Why don't we head somewhere more private?" Ewan asked, victorious smirk in place. Ianto struggled to control himself, he'd never wanted someone this badly before. He wasn't thinking as he suggested his flat and handed his car keys to Ewan. He definitely wasn't thinking when he leaned over and undid Ewan's trousers to lap at the now exposed flesh while the man drove.

Ewan's laugh was encouraging, and Ianto needed this man so bad it hurt. He tasted so good.

* * *

Ianto felt fantastic, despite the fact this was the second night in a row he couldn't remember what happened. And the second day in row where Torchwood had seemingly nothing to do. Jack was even caught up on his paperwork, both internal and external.

Tosh entered the kitchen as Ianto prepared the second round of coffees.

"Who won the match?" She asked, and Ianto realized he had no idea. The man who knew everything had no idea who won last night's rugby match.

"I didn't think you were interested in it," Ianto evaded smoothly. Tosh gave a sheepish smile as Ianto handed her a cup.

She blew on it and took a sip before responding with, "I just can't. I was never much for sports. I didn't know you were interested enough to cut work for one."

"Ah, to be honest I'm the same. I didn't watch."

Tosh looked surprised, and curiosity got the better of her, "What did you do?"

The man flickered to mind, Ewan, that was his name. A pleased smile crossed his features as a distant look crept into his eyes. Tosh smiled at him in return.

"Dabbling with Jack? He left within minutes of you."

Ianto's stomach dropped. Even Tosh was quick to assume, but he supposed it was a reasonable analysis. What evidence had he given to the contrary? He was closest with Tosh anyway, why not tell her he was ending it with Jack? A little support couldn't be bad.

"Actually, I met someone at the pub." He said casually. He'd met Ewan, so that wasn't a lie, and he liked him. He didn't remember much, but he remembered liking the man. Even thinking about him felt good. The handsome face, toned body…

"Ianto!" Tosh hissed, shocked. And it was funny, despite how drastically different the two women were their reactions were near identical.

"And I'm assuming Jack did the same, why else would he leave the Hub?" Ianto offered, hoping to subtly point out the hypocrisy. Jack could flirt and kiss anyone he liked without the team batting an eyelash, but Ianto can't have a night out in the pub. But then he supposed it was expected with Jack. He cheats, he always cheats.

Tosh looked genuinely abashed, and Ianto felt guilty. He decided to tell her the truth; that he was done with Jack. He'd leave out the reason, admitting it was because he was afraid of having to face another broken heart wasn't something he was ready to say out loud.

"I think I'm ready to move on, I want to try having a relationship again." Ianto said, and Tosh studied him carefully.

"I always thought you and the Captain would start something," Tosh admitted, and Ianto could see he wasn't going to end this conversation quickly. Though, there was that tiny flicker of hope at her words. The small hope that she saw something he didn't, but the hope died. He adored Tosh, but she was too much of a romantic at times.

"We slept together, it was… convenient. For both of us." Ianto said. Tosh looked thoughtful and then shook her head.

"You can't deny Jack cares about you," She said. And Ianto wished he could make her understand without having to explain it to her.

"He cares about all of us." Ianto was careful to keep his tone neutral. He loaded the remaining cups on the tray and moved passed the short Japanese woman, "Sometimes, being with Jack is like being with fire. It's beautiful and intense, but if you aren't careful… it'll consume you."

Tosh inhaled sharply, and suddenly there was a sort of sorrow and understanding in her eyes. Ianto couldn't face her, not now that she knew. He fled, smoothly and gracefully, but he still fled.


	5. The Big Reveal

Thank you everyone who reviewed, they really mean the world to me and I love hearing your thoughts on how things are progressing. I hope I never disappoint you! As always I welcome the chance to improve so if you spot any short-comings let me know so I can either fix them, or avoid them in the future.

Also, I don't own Torchwood. The Queen does.

* * *

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. Last night had been a disaster. Jack Harkness, intergalactic playboy, had failed to pick someone up. Oh, he'd had warm and willing bodies; a petite redhead, buxom blonde and a cute dark-haired bloke. The problem was that he didn't want any of them. Each snog led to thoughts of how Ianto would have tilted his head to just the right angle. Ianto would have touched him that fraction lower. Ianto, Ianto, Ianto.

That boy was under his skin.

Jack shook his head at himself; of course, he had missed Ianto. They'd had time to map each other out, they were familiar with one another's bodies quite intimately and sometimes it was frustrating to have someone who didn't know all the right spots, the right angles, hell even the right words. It was complete bollocks though, and Jack had failed to slate his lust.

He growled in annoyance and stood up to survey the Hub. Another quiet day. The weevils weren't even being an issue, and it wasn't that Jack wanted them on a rampage… he just needed something to do. He couldn't keep staring at Ianto's backside, willing the younger male to talk to him. Ianto seemed pretty busy with cleaning Myfanwy's nest so the probability was remote anyway.

Well, he had wanted something to do and even if wasn't a good weevil hunt, it was better than digging himself further into his foul mood. Jack bounded down the steps, noting that both Gwen and Toshiko had buried themselves into their projects while Owen had moved on to another computer game.

"Do some work, Owen!" Jack ordered as he walked by, smirking as he caught the medic jerk slightly in surprise. Naturally the acerbic Londoner grumbled in protest, but he did shut off whatever it had been. Jack was satisfied that Owen would find something.

The metal made his steps sound heavier than they were as he traveled up the walkway. Ianto hadn't noticed him yet, and Jack took a moment to appreciate the view of his gorgeous Welshmen with only his grey button-down and black waistcoat, the jacket probably hung up somewhere in the Hub.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked, and he managed to startle Ianto.

"Actually, I could," Ianto admitted, and Jack felt a smile tugging his features. A long time ago, Ianto would have told him no. He felt hopeful that tonight wouldn't disappoint, he'd gone so far as to make some plans since the rift was quiet. He reached for some of the bedding and helped Ianto spread it out. They worked quietly, and suddenly Jack was reminded of the office when John had first arrived.

That awkwardness, the anxiousness. Jack felt young and unsure, hopeful and restless. It was a wonderful feeling in its horribleness.

"So… the Electro is playing again. David sold it." Jack said.

"You think the night travelers might be in one of the films?" Ianto asked, sounding the consummate professional.

"Nah, it plays old silent movies, Nosferatu is on tonight." Jack explained, trying to sound casual and knowing he was failing. Oh, he could proposition Ianto for sex no problem, but ask him to catch a film? His tongue kept tripping him, his voice gave him away. He was centuries old and Ianto had him acting as though he was barely through his second decade.

"Ah," Ianto intoned. As if filing the information away. Jack frowned, he needed to be more direct.

"Since it isn't busy, we could see it, maybe grab a bite?"

That was hardly any better than his faltering, 'dinner…movie?' but that had worked. It had been fun, even though they ended up skipping the movie. Jack couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"No thanks," Ianto replied and he didn't even bother to look up as he patted down the straw and whatever else comprised Myfanwy's nest. Jack felt liked he had been punched and it hurt. He forced a grin to hide his disappointment. Ianto was avoiding him, there was no other reason for all the invitations he'd turned down. And Jack had no notion of why. He was losing Ianto for no goddamn reason and he didn't like it.

He started to ask, but Owen was calling for everyone's attention.

"It's been almost two years since I've run a diagnostic on you lot, so let's hop to it." Owen ordered. Jack cursed himself for asking the man to work, but maybe it was for the best. Having a domestic in front of the team would not endear him to Ianto.

"Right now, Owen? I'm in the middle of a patch," Tosh said, her voice too soft and polite to really be considered a whine. Jack couldn't quite see Owen's face but he could picture the eye roll and bored expression.

"Gwen, you're up first," Owen settled.

"No way, Owen, I might have a case," She replied, focused on the screen in front of her. Of course she'd find something for them to investigate, the woman was like a bloodhound. She just had a knack for it, and Jack was never more grateful.

"Teaboy, autopsy bay," Owen barked, aggravated at being so blatantly ignored. Ianto was fighting back a sigh, Jack could see it in his face. He could read Ianto, he realized. Not completely, but a year ago he never would have noticed the faint twitch of muscles.

Jack followed Ianto down, choosing to peer over the room rather than enter it. Ianto must have cleaned it recently, it smelled faintly of lemon-scented bleach.

"Shirt off," Owen ordered as he readied his equipment. Looked like a standard blood draw and some vaccines to the immortal, and he choose to focus on that instead of the young Welshmen sitting on the table. The one he had obviously offended in some way. Honestly, the 21st century was hardly better than the 19th at times.

"Bloody hell Jack! What did you two get up to?" Owen squawked, his sensibilities clearly affronted. Jack automatically looked to Ianto to identify what had his supposed medical professional so bothered. A low growl escaped.

Ianto's shoulders and chest were covered in bites, and scratch marks. Scratch marks that only could have come from someone standing behind Ianto, and bites that had been harsh enough to puncture skin. Jack hadn't been this angry in a while and he left without a word.

That was why Ianto was avoiding him? He'd found someone else? Jack wanted to shoot something. Ianto was sleeping with someone else, while Jack could hardly enjoy a snog. What was Ianto doing?

It wasn't until Jack was sequestered in his office that he questioned why he was upset. It wasn't that he was jealous. It was the fact that Ianto didn't tell him. It was that Ianto was clearly hurt. Sure, Jack hadn't always been delicate, but he'd never caused Ianto to bleed… not even their first time. He'd been extremely careful.

Was that it? He wasn't rough enough? Ianto had never asked; he could be rough! The thought of those bruises made his blood boil. That they were caused by someone else. Some stranger had done that, and Ianto had let him. Ianto had turned him down so that man, that stranger, would leave those marks.

Jack threw his stapler at the wall and found himself fighting the itch to do the same to something else. He wasn't losing Ianto, he'd lost him.

* * *

Tosh glanced up to Jack's office at the sound of something slamming against the wall. She had always prided herself on being clever, and judging by the fact that the flirtatious Captain had made no witty retort, or boast, to Owen's indignant shout it was safe to say Jack hadn't caused it. It must have been the man Ianto met at the pub.

As far as ways for Jack to find out, this wasn't the best. How could Ianto think Jack didn't care. Sometimes she would swear men were blind when it came to emotions.

Within moments Ianto was out of the medical bay, hastily buttoning his waistcoat. While normally she and Ianto left each other to their own devices, both of them too polite and too shy to hash out feelings, she couldn't let this sit. She wasn't naïve enough to believe she could throw Ianto into Jack's arms, and she wasn't going to try, but clearly Ianto had been upset as well.

"Bloody Torchwood!" Owen snarked as he too exited the medical bay. He returned to his work station and fired up some violent video game as Tosh pushed her seat away and headed after Ianto. She could see Gwen looking towards Jack's office and was almost certain the former constable would be up there within minutes. Good, maybe she could calm him down.

Tosh carried on to the kitchen to where Ianto was brewing coffee. It was cute that Ianto made drinks to calm down.

"Are you going to be all right?" She asked, careful to say 'going' because it was obvious Ianto wasn't right now.

"Yes, yes," Ianto said, a slight pause between yeses.

"You're right." She conceded and Ianto looked at her with confusion is his blue eyes. She couldn't help but notice how young he looked, not that she'd ever forgotten that he was the youngest, but sometimes she didn't realize how young he truly was.

"What?" He articulated, drawing Tosh from her thoughts.

"About Jack. And he shouldn't be mad that you… met someone else," she phrased it delicately, "but you should have warned him. You know how his ego is." She tried to add some levity, but that had never been her strong suit. Still it coaxed a smile out.

"I do, once I…" he shook his head and smiled apologetically. He must've thought she didn't want to hear it, or he wasn't ready to remember a nice evening with Jack. Tosh wasn't sure, and she was already out of her comfort zone so she couldn't find it in her to press.

"So… do we get a name?" She asked, smile in place. She was curious, and she hoped Ianto was seeing someone who could make him happy. Maybe she could get some advice and get passed the feelings she'd been harboring for Owen.

"Ewan," Ianto said, and she could see the tension leave his body and the barest hint of smile, like he remembered some private joke, spread.

"And you two…?" Tosh whispered, fighting the urge to blush.

"I don't know," Ianto replied, taking a sip of coffee as he pushed one towards her, "we must have done something, but I can't remember a thing."

Tosh blinked. Ianto didn't remember? And he looked like it didn't bother him in the least. Ianto who cursed in Welsh and refused to talk to anyone until Jack had dared to brave his temper and managed to calm him down after he realized he'd forgotten the dry cleaning. She knew she must have looked stupid because she couldn't hide how stunned she was.

"Nothing?" She asked, finally.

"Not a thing." He was still smiling, "I had a few too many drinks, I'm sure."

"We could check the CCTV footage…" She offered. Ianto didn't like not knowing things, if she knew anything about the Welshmen, she knew that but Ianto simply shook his head and told her that it wasn't necessary.

"Conference room," was heard over the comms, and judging by Jack's voice he was bottling his emotions. He was nowhere near as good as Ianto, so the anger was there just under the surface. Tosh was brave enough to think jealousy, but she knew Jack was trying to keep things professional.

Ianto offered his arm, a reflection of his sudden change in mood, and Tosh hesitated but locked arms with him anyway and allowed herself to be escorted. It wasn't that they never touched, but it was usually reserved for outside the workplace and for when either Ianto was in a good mood or she was in a bad one. It was funny how similar they were in temperament, but opposite in how they sought comfort. Tosh was always grateful for the warm contact when she was lonely or upset, and she would gladly accept it from any of her friends, but Ianto recoiled. Like a wounded animal, and the only contact he'd accept was Jack's.

She sighed softly, she should stop. Just because she thought the two were perfect for each other didn't make it true. It was selfish, because a part of her thought there were parallels in her relationship with Owen. Both she and Ianto were quiet, while Owen and Jack were loud and daring. If Jack and Ianto didn't work… well, her hopes diminished some.

She respected Ianto, though. It was good he was trying to see someone else, and clearly whoever Ewan was he made Ianto happy.

Tosh took her usual seat, and noticed Gwen standing at the front with Jack. The case she found must have caught Jack's interest and he was throwing himself into it no doubt. Not just because of Ianto, but because a bored Jack was never good.

"Reports have come in saying all these people have disappeared," Gwen started and five faces appeared on the screen, Tosh noticed Ianto tense, "there's no connection as you can see…"

Ianto cleared his throat and announced in a neutral tone, "They're all survivors."

Everyone turned their attention to him and Tosh noticed he looked a little paler.

"They're all survivors of Canary Wharf."


	6. Aftermath

I know, I know, this is has been a little late. And it's really not all that impressive. I couldn't get it to work so I kept re-writing it, and then I felt bad that it was taking so long, and then I felt I needed to make really good to make up for that, but I couldn't get it to work and so it was this horrible spiral. I figured in order to get out of this slump I would just do my best and then post it regardless. Otherwise I'll never move on.

So, apologies for the lateness and the general not-so-good-ness. Hopefully I'm back on track and my muse has not abandoned me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the places, people, concepts. I know, it surprised me too.

* * *

A hush descended over the Torchwood team, and naturally Jack was the first to recover.

"Who were they, what did they do?" He asked, looking over their faces. Most of them looked to be in their forties, maybe fifties if they aged well. He looked back to Ianto, briefly, and noted he was riddled with tension but trying to hide it. Jack frowned.

"Those two were part of maintenance, the others were custodial staff." Ianto answered, his voice not betraying him. But somehow Jack could tell this was affecting him. Of course it was. Ianto met his eyes, "Jack, these people, they were done with Torchwood, they were retconned. They were…"

"Innocent. Don't worry, Ianto, we'll find them." Jack assured. Ianto was clearly looking to him for support and Jack would be damned before he let him down. It might not be pretty, but they would get to whoever was doing this.

"I'll check the database, see if the survivors outside of Cardiff are being targeted." Tosh said and Jack beamed at her.

"Good idea. Owen, check the local hospitals. See if any of these people have been admitted as a John Doe. Gwen, keep following leads with the police." Jack ordered and the team quickly scattered as they set to work. Ianto, however, remained seated and stared at the faces on the screen. Jack walked over and leaned against the table.

"What would you like me to do, sir?" Ianto asked, his tone wavering. For a second, Jack was selfishly touched that Ianto let the mask slip now that it was the two of them, but he quickly sobered. More important things.

"Tell me as much as you can about these people. What kind of information they had access to, maybe we can find out what our kidnapper is after." Jack answered. Offering insincere platitudes wasn't his style, and he knew Ianto detested them. They liked facts, harsh or not.

"The layout, all of them would have been familiar with the building itself. The custodial staff would be familiar with some alien debris, and toxic waste, but Yvonne liked her people specialized. They wouldn't have seen much."

Jack nodded, that sounded like her. It didn't help Jack any though, he still had no idea why the former Torchwood operatives were being targeted. The layout of a building that no longer existed didn't seem like it would be useful. Not to mention these people had been rectonned over a year ago.

"They've been missing for days and I was…" Ianto trailed off and Jack felt uncomfortable for two reasons. Primarily, worry that Ianto was blaming himself. He'd gone through that sort of feeling himself, if only he had been faster, smarter, stronger… it was painful and it didn't help. The second was some mangled emotion a lot like anger and despair rolled into one at the mention of what Ianto had been up to the last two nights. The worst was Jack had no idea how to handle this, usually he could crack a joke and Ianto would be better for it. This… well, he just wasn't sure.

Jack laid a hand on Ianto's shoulders and tilted his chin so their eyes met, "Nothing you could have done. In fact, you were in just as much danger."

That thought didn't sit right. The idea of Ianto being taken was one that had Jack's skin crawling and suddenly he was reminded of the cannibals. Within seconds Jack had come to a decision, "Which is why you aren't leaving the Hub without us."

Ianto blinked at him, and then pulled away, "Sir—"

"This isn't up for debate," Jack said firmly, "I'm not taking any risks. We don't know who or why or what and I don't like it."

Ianto still looked defiant, which Jack would admit was incredibly sexy, but also extremely unusual. Normally Ianto didn't have any problems staying at the Hub, and he had to see that is was a perfectly reasonable precaution. It clicked. Ianto probably had plans to meet whatever scumbag was roughing him up. Jack growled low in his throat.

"You can call your boyfriend and cancel," He said, much harsher than he meant.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ianto quipped.

"Whatever," Jack responded, "I'm sure he'll be disappointed, but you can make it up to him."

Ianto had a faraway look in his eyes and Jack could see the tension melt away. It made him sick.

"Really like this guy, huh? You could've said you were seeing someone." Jack said, aiming for casual and curious. The way he should have felt. He should have been happy to see Ianto branching out. He should have been asking for details. Imagining Ianto kissing some handsome bloke should have sent his blood racing. Instead it was almost like boiling.

"I didn't plan on it." Ianto responded, a secret smile playing at his mouth. Jack forced himself to grin.

"So, what'd you get up to?" He forced himself to sound interested and delighted, instead of hurt and jealous. He was too old to not realize he was jealous to a degree, and he was kidding himself that he was only angry that someone had abused Ianto's body.

"Don't know, I can't remember a thing," Ianto supplied and Jack was legitimately stunned at the revelation.

"He drugged you?" Jack demanded, _And you're okay with that?_

Ianto looked as though the thought had never entered his mind, "No, I'm sure I had too much to drink."

"Ianto," Jack started, but Gwen burst into the room.

"Jack, the police found someone." She informed them. Jack gave Ianto a look that suggested he wasn't done with this conversation, and then ordered everyone into the SUV.

* * *

"Here he is," PC Andy offered as he gestured to the gentlemen twitching and drooling as he babbled and whined pitifully. Ianto felt his stomach turn. It was David, the maintenance repair man who had fixed the cooling system in the archives. He had a wife and kids that he loved to talk about with anyone who cared to listen. Now he was crying out how much he needed 'it,' whatever 'it' was.

"So, so, so empty, too quiet, need it, need him, voice, voice, gone, gone," David sobbed unattractively.

"What's gone, love?" Gwen asked, putting on her best nurturing tone and slowly approaching. She crouched down to the floor so she could look him in eyes.

"Shit, this bastard's high as hell on something," Owen snarked and joined Gwen on the ground. It was then that Ianto noticed the dilation, his irises scarcely visible.

"Him, he's gone, no voice, no orders, no purpose, gone, gone, gone!" His tone and pitch increased and his eyes danced around as sweat beaded at his hairline. He let out an anguished cry and grabbed his head.

"Gone, gone, need, I need, need," He wimpered and screamed as he hurled himself backwards, a sickly reminisce to a child's tantrum.

"Check his pulse!" Owen ordered and Gwen reached for David's wrist.

"It's too fast!" She hollered, desperate to be heard over his screams. David started to flail, striking Gwen twice before Jack managed to subdue him some. He was still crying and begging alternately for 'him' and 'it.'

Then it stopped.

And that was worse.

"Did he just pass out?" Owen asked, looking him over. Ianto doubted it, his blown pupils were still visible. Jack looked grim and Gwen looked heartbroken as she reluctantly pulled away.

"There's no heartbeat." She whispered, biting back tears for a man she'd never met. Torchwood had hardened her, but not completely. Ianto continued to stare unblinking at the dead body. Just another one of the countless victims. Another face in a sea of people.

"Well, let's bring him back. I'll run the autopsy." Owen said, packing up his med kit.

Normally he would have snarked, or made a crude joke and Ianto wasn't entirely sure if he was thankful or not. A crude joke would have made it less surreal. He looked to Jack again, wishing the man had the answer. As if seeing this might have triggered some old lore, some idea, but Jack looked just as stymied. At least there was determination.

Ianto returned his gaze to David. Lying there, eyes wide open, pain etched in his features as his screams and pleas echoed in the cold, wet air.

He needed a drink.

* * *

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with this man physically." Owen announced. _Other than the excess weight._

"You sure?" Jack asked, and Owen bristled. Of course he was sure. Eight years training to be a doctor and far too bloody long at Torchwood had taught him a thing or two about things that caused death.

"Yes, Jack. I know how to do my job," He spat, "I ran a tox, nothing. Whatever he was high on wasn't something we can identify."

Jack frowned and leaned over the dissected body. Like he was going to find something there that the trained medical professional didn't.

"Look, he was probably in shock. Some severe separation anxiety or withdrawal. Whatever it was is all in here," Owen said and thumped the man's forehead, "Not a thing I can do."

"Right, good work," Jack said, but even Owen could sense it was distant and forced. The larger than life immortal started to leave, his boots heavy against the floor.

"Jack, keep an eye on Teaboy, he might be developing some PTSD after seeing all this," Owen said, setting to work on sterilizing his equipment. He may not have liked Ianto all that much, but he'd hate to see him lose it. Owen was still a doctor, he was still responsible. Jack nodded and carried on.

Owen glanced back at the cadaver and wondered what could reduce a man to that.

It wasn't long after that everyone was summoned to the conference room. Tosh discovered that so far only the people relocated to Cardiff had gone missing, and that Ianto was in fact the last Torchwood One employee in the area. Jack didn't seem to like that, but he'd always been an overprotective git. Ianto was capable of defending himself, he had a gun.

Gwen had nothing to contribute this time around, but that's what she got for working with the constables who hardly knew up from down.

"I already told Jack, but nothing killed this guy. It's all mental." He groused, then he glanced over to Ianto who had only contributed a little more that Gwen. Coffee. Not that Owen could drink it, or smell it for that matter. He could miss it though.

Ianto was just sitting there, not that unusual, but he wasn't eating any of the Chinese he'd brought in. Something worth noting. A skipped meal here or there wasn't too out of the ordinary, but Ianto was absolute shite when it came to his own health, which was annoying as hell. He'd watch for that. A distant look crept in Ianto's eyes, followed by a soft smile. Now that was unusual, and it had been happening a lot. Owen's first thought was a psychological meltdown, some sort of mania, but psychology was a field he didn't give a rat's arse about most of the time.

Maybe he should start, he was pretty sure he had his old textbooks somewhere. It wasn't like he needed sleep. Might be fun, cracking open Teaboy's mind, being able to put a name to whatever mental disability he had. Oh yeah. This would be good, and if he told Jack he'd probably have his blessing and whatever he needed.

Owen looked to the de facto leader, who was watching Ianto. Owen willed himself not to snigger. Jack was frustrated. Sexually frustrated. He knew that look, anytime he'd failed to pull that blonde bombshell he'd been eyeing at the pub he'd worn a similar expression. Blend of lust and longing, and a dash of anger. Ianto must have been holding out on him.

That would explain why the good old Captain had gotten so pissy. He hadn't left those marks. Ha, teaboy must have found someone new. This was rich, the boss turned down by the office boy. Jack who believed he bed anyone or anything was rejected.

Owen wasn't sure what happened, but he could guess Jack had dismissed everyone to go back to work. He wasn't sure what they could do, it wasn't like there was a fount of ideas or leads to follow up on. Maybe he'd just surf the web, start up on that psychology bullshit.

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder looked promising, he'd always assumed Ianto had that.


	7. Compromised?

I'm cracking down on some more serious pieces and that's stopped me from writing this one, which is more for fun than anything. Not that the others aren't fun, but I'm putting more effort into them and planning them out. Unlike this one where I just start writing and see where it goes. Both styles have their merits, but right now those are where my focus is.

Once I get those posted I'll start shamelessly plugging 'em so you all can let me know if I write better when I plan things out or if I wing it, or if they turn out about the same.

Disclaimer, I do not own.

* * *

Ianto wasn't sure how he'd managed to get out of the Hub alone, but he was glad. His heart sped up a little as he noticed Ewan approach, and suddenly he felt a little mortified that he couldn't remember a thing about the man other than his name.

"Ianto," Ewan greeted and sat down beside him, tapping the counter for his drink.

"Ewan," Ianto replied, pleased that his voice stayed level as he nursed his own beverage.

The Scotsman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone, perfectly rounded and attached to a silver chain. It was almost familiar, but the notion slipped away, everything seemed to slip away. Too hard to think. Why did he need to think anyway? He was here to relax.

"Sleep," Ewan whispered and Ianto did, the counter rattling as he landed. He missed the hungry smile on Ewan face, but even if he had seen it, he wouldn't have cared.

* * *

"Ianto," Jack called on the comms for what felt like the hundredth time. He was quickly growing agitated. It wasn't like Ianto to ignore him, even if he was upset. That decided it, and Jack launched himself from behind his desk. He made his way to the main area, bellowing out, "Where's Ianto?"

"He said he'd be in the archives," Gwen supplied, concern evident in her doe eyes.

Tosh looked up, "He isn't?"

"Not answering his comm." Jack said as he headed for the lower levels, coat flowing out in his wake.

"He's fine, Jack, probably got caught up in something old." Owen quipped. Jack didn't even crack a joke about being the only old thing Ianto got caught up in. He just carried on, noting the women had followed.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted as he opened the door, ready to chew the young man out for not responding sooner. He could practically hear the apology now, lightly tinged with a sarcasm that bordered on insubordination. Jack wouldn't have cared, he would have taken that over the empty room he found.

"Ianto?" Gwen called softly, stepping into the room while Jack stood there. An angry frown marred his features. There was no sign that Ianto had been abducted, nothing was out of place.

"Tosh, did anyone actually see him come down here?" Jack asked. He hoped Ianto had disregarded his orders. Anything was better than the alternative. Jack wasn't ready for that possibility.

"I didn't, Gwen?"

The Welshwoman shook her head. Jack took off for the CCTV access panel. He pulled up the last hour, his anger growing by the second. Sure, Ianto didn't want to see him. Fine. But to disobey a direct order and leave the Hub? That Jack had a serious problem with. Sure enough, Ianto was seen telling everyone he was going to close the tourist office and then straighten the archives. He'd closed it, and promptly walked out the door.

"Tosh, find him, now!" Jack barked and the Japanese woman set to work at her station. Jack grabbed the keys and returned a moment later to a pair of blushing women and a sniggering Owen.

"Bloody hell!" Owen exclaimed. Jack moved to look at the screen. Ianto Jones was just outside a pub, pressed up against a wall and being thoroughly snogged. The picture was grainy but Jack could see Ianto was having a time of it.

"Where is that?" Jack demanded.

"Mad you weren't invited along?" Owen asked, sounding much too delighted for his own good.

"Jack, let him be," Gwen said.

"Where. Is. He." Jack demanded again. Tosh looked shocked but hesitantly read off the address, he didn't need to be told twice.

"Jack! You can't just…!" Gwen protested jogging to catch up with him.

"Can't just what?" He snapped at her. She glared back at him.

"Yes, he took off early, you can talk to him about that tomorrow. Don't just ruin his night because you're jealous!"

Jack looked her in the eye, breaching her personal space. "It's not because I'm jealous! There's something out there targeting him, or did you forget what we saw today? I'm not going to let that happen to him! I told him to stay here!"

She continued glaring, "You were going to keep him locked up in the Hub?"

"To keep him safe!"

"You don't think you're overreacting? What if it was me Jack? Would you tell me I couldn't go home to Rhys?" She demanded.

"Yes." Jack said shortly and entered the SUV, closing the door harder than what was strictly necessary. Gwen tried to stop him, to get into the passenger seat, but he took off before she had a chance. He drove recklessly, blowing passed stop signs and a red light.

"Jack! You can't do this!" Gwen protested through the comms and Jack muted her.

* * *

"Not bad technique," Owen commented as he watched. He may not get the same enjoyment out of it, but there was nothing wrong with a show. Whatever this bloke was doing was wreaking havoc on the normally reserved Teaboy.

Tosh was blushing, but still watching and Owen smirked. She may have been a prude, but even she couldn't help herself. Always the quiet ones. He turned his attention to the screen, a part of him wishing he could still eat. This sort of thing called for popcorn.

Gwen stormed back in, still ranting and raving. Something about letting Ianto live his life, and even Tosh quietly nodded. Women and their drama, not that Owen minded seeing Jack taken down a peg.

* * *

It was like his skin was on fire with the need to be touched. He'd never wanted it this bad in his life, not even as teen. He couldn't think, couldn't breath. He just knew he needed Ewan, needed to please him, feel him. He moaned into the mouth linked to his, rolling his hips forward and crying out as Ewan moved away. He followed, desperate for more.

"Shit," he heard Ewan curse. He was looking at something. Headlights. Why were there headlights? Thinking hurt, so he stopped and moved for Ewan again. But Ewan pushed him away and the rejection burned. No, no, no. What had he done? Why was Ewan leaving?

"We're done!" Ewan shouted. Everything went hazy and Ianto rubbed his forehead.

The slam of a car door caused him to look up and he was met with a very angry Jack Harkness. The man's body language screamed rage which wasn't something Ianto was used to seeing directed at him. Not since Lisa had he seen that expression. His limbs felt like rubber as he could do nothing but watch Jack approach. The man grabbed him by the back of his collar and forced him into the car.

Jack didn't say a word to him on their way to the Hub.

Ianto wasn't sure if he felt more guilty that he had snuck out, or if he was more enraged that Jack thought he had the right to do this. To order him to stay in the Hub and then come out and retrieve him like this. In the end he decided he'd match Jack's anger.

The Captain parked the car and fixed Ianto with a glare, "What the hell were you thinking, Jones?"

Ianto didn't bother to look at him. Not that he needed to, he knew what Jack looked like when he was pissed. The silence dragged and he could practically feel the rage growing as he refused to answer.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted, boiling over.

"What, Jack?" Ianto shot back, "What do you want to hear?"

He was looking him dead in the eyes now, watching as Jack's lips curled into a frown. It didn't suit him, he was meant to be smiling. There was a tiny prickling of something… something was wrong… something he needed to tell Jack…

"I want to hear what you have to say for yourself! There's something out there after you and you leave to go… to go… pick someone up at a pub?" Jack fumbled in his anger and disbelief. Like he couldn't understand why the normally responsible Welshman would behave so recklessly. Ianto wasn't sure himself, but it didn't bother him. He went out for a drink and ran into Ewan, so what? Nothing wrong with that.

"His name is Ewan," Ianto defended.

Jack growled, "Does he always run off mid-snog?"

Ianto glared at him coldly. That was right, they'd been close to doing something, it had felt extraordinary and then… Ianto felt a lot less calm about this.

"You couldn't have waited? I clearly wasn't in danger!" Ianto shouted, and was satisfied at the flicker of surprise that danced across Jack's face before it morphed back into the livid frown. Jack started to speak, but Ianto was fed up, "And since when have you cared about whether I'm in danger?"

Jack looked bewildered, but it didn't tamp down his ire, "Of course I care! What the hell-!"

Ianto was already storming out of the SUV though and Jack made a noise akin to a howl as he leapt out the driver's side and followed him.

"What is your problem Ianto?" Jack demanded pushing him up against one of the concrete columns that dotted the parking garage Torchwood owned. The upper floors were for public use, but the lowest floor connected to various parts of the Hub via a complicated system of tunnels. That was how Ianto had brought Lisa in so long ago.

"You!"

Ianto struggled to rip the Captain off him, it took a few minutes but the combat training Gwen had put him through when he'd become a field agent paid off and Jack was laid on his back scrambling to get up as Ianto made use of his long legs.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted, his booming voice muted by the sudden distance between them. Jack would never admit it but Ianto knew he had always been the better runner. He raced for the entryway to the labyrinth of tunnels, confident he would lose Jack in there. He pulled the door open and darted for the third tunnel on the left, Jack's footfalls pounding behind him.

Ianto's breathing was labored as he ducked into a side tunnel, adrenaline flowed freely through his system as he followed the passageway until he'd reached another fork. He slowed and threw himself against the wall forcing his exhales to slow to a more reasonable pace. Jack had been so far behind him and he didn't know the tunnels near as well as Ianto did. He was sure if he kept quiet Jack wouldn't be able to find him.


	8. Wine and Dine

So, here you go. The next chapter, hopefully it's a good one and everyone is in character. As I mentioned before the other fic is eating a lot of my time but I'm pretty close to publishing the first chapter. I'll let you all know.

Edit: Shameless plug is shameless. New story is now up.

EDisclaimer: Don't own, just borrow!

* * *

"Tosh! I want the readings for life signs in the tunnel! Now!" Jack ordered. He'd was sure he'd been following pretty well until the noise stopped, and he wasn't going to waste time guessing. These pathways were designed to confuse, it was another layer of security.

"Maybe… you should calm down before you speak to him," Tosh suggested carefully. He knew she was concerned for Ianto, but he couldn't help the anger at his people defying him. They were supposed to be his team, he should have been able to count on them. Ianto of all people should have listened to him!

He breathed through his noise, "Tosh, you either tell me where he is, or I will come up there and do it myself. Trust me, you won't want me to do that."

The eerily calm voice must have done the trick and she read off the coordinates and guided him to the Welshman. Jack clicked off his comm. And slammed Ianto against the wall he was already leaning on. The boy looked stunned, like he hadn't thought Jack would have been able to find him.

"Ianto! What the hell?" He growled, "What is going _on_?"

Ianto wasn't talking and Jack shoved him harder until a pained gasp escaped. He stared firmly into blue eyes. He wasn't going to repeat himself and he wasn't letting this go. Suddenly, Ianto was kissing him, passionately, and Jack rarely turned down a good snog.

It was harsh and rough and angry, their mouths colliding rather than meeting. Ianto was already aroused, and Jack groaned at that. The Welshman's hands were bringing him closer.

"Harder," Ianto whispered.

Jack smirked in response, they'd barely even started. He went in to nip Ianto's neck and frowned where he saw a bite mark. No. He wasn't going to do this harder, this wasn't going to be about pain. He brushed his lips lightly over skin, planting small kisses under the jaw line. He'd missed this, his beautiful Ianto Jones.

"No, no, no," Ianto cried and shoved him off. Jack let him, but couldn't mask his confusion.

"You, Jack, you're my bloody problem!" Ianto raved, "You just… I can't… we can't."

He did not like where this was going. There was a pang in his chest. Ianto was breaking up with him. Apparently they were only good for quick shags in the Hub. He shouldn't have asked for that date, either of them. He shouldn't have ever set foot in Ianto's flat. This hurt like hell and they hadn't even really been dating, it had still been casual.

Oh, who was he kidding? Ianto was the only person he'd been sleeping with for months, he'd spent enough nights at Ianto's to have a spare toothbrush, and just because they weren't out on the town didn't mean the time they spent together weren't dates…

"Why?" Jack demanded, controlling his tone and crossing his arms.

Ianto looked angry again, "Because I don't want to."

"Not good enough."

Ianto started walking towards the entrance to lower levels of the Hub, "It's going to have to be Jack. We're done. Unless shagging you really was the only reason you hired me."

Jack watched him go, too embroiled in his own emotions to follow.

* * *

Ianto took deep breaths. He'd done it. He'd ended the nameless thing between them. So why did he feel like absolute shit? He wanted to see Ewan again. Even the thought of him vastly improved his mood.

He could feel the others' stares as he entered the main area. Owen smirked at him before returning his attentions to the hospital reports he'd been given. Tosh gave a him a tight, apologetic smile that he didn't understand. And Gwen, Gwen walked over to him.

"I'll have a talk with Jack, he can't keep you locked up here. You need to be able to go home." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Anyone want coffee?" he asked, aching for something normal to occupy him.

"No, no, sweatheart, you don't need to—"

Tosh smiled at him, she always understood, "I could use one. Always room for your coffee."

Gwen looked at her, but Ianto didn't stay for whatever exchange passed between them. He went to the kitchenette and started preparing beverages. A few minutes later, Jack entered. Gwen was on him in a heartbeat and he could hear only snippets of how things were going. He focused on the coffee. Nice, normal coffee. Piping hot.

The argument died down, or at least moved to Jack's office, and Ianto ventured back into the central Hub. Owen wouldn't stop sniggering, but he ignored the undead man and made his way to Tosh's workstation.

"Thank you," she said when he offered the cup. Her eyelids fluttered a bit with her first sip, "How do you do it?"

"A barista never reveals his secrets," Ianto replied without missing a beat. Tosh gave him a curious look, the same look she bestowed upon alien technologies she couldn't quite figure out. It was not a look Ianto relished in.

"I know things aren't the best between you and Jack," she started, "but did you have to antagonize him? He's worried about you, and when you sneak off…"

Owen stuck his nose in, "I, for one, thought it was bloody brilliant. Jack's being a wanker."

Tosh gave a small frown and Ianto realized this probably the first altercation that he and Owen were on the same side, well sort of. He really hadn't snuck off to anger the Captain. He hardly even remembered doing it, let alone his motivation behind it. A niggling little voice said he should mention that, that he kept missing bit of his memory, but most of him was unconcerned.

* * *

"Jack, you can't just lock him up!" Gwen hollered at him while he did his best to ignore her. Jack sat himself down at his desk and began filling out paperwork to signal he was done with the conversation. As always, the Welshwoman wasn't backing down.

"You can't expect him to just sit here in the Hub, he's got a life, Jack."

"I know," Jack growled, "I saw it, same as you!"

She fell silent for a moment, and her eyes softened, "Look, I know it's hard…"

"That has nothing to do with why he's here. I'm trying to keep him safe, Gwen!" Jack said, cutting her off. He wasn't going to say it over between him and Ianto and neither was she.

Gwen became angry once more, and he almost made a quip about how bad that was for her blood pressure, "You don't think he can handle himself? He goes out into the field just like the rest of us. Hell, he's almost as good as you!"

"We don't know what it is! We've got no idea, it could be anything!" Jack argued, drawing himself up to his full height and staring down at her.

"You're really going to keep him lock up here? Jack, it could be ages! He needs his own place, his own bed! You can't expect him to just live here!" She insisted.

"Fine." Jack relented, moving from out behind his desk swiftly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'fine'? Jack?" Gwen asked, following him out into the main Hub area.

He clapped his hands together loudly which put an end to some squabbling between Owen… and Tosh, of all people, "Okay, kids. Quitting time. Ianto pack your stuff up, we'll be staying at your flat tonight."

* * *

Bloody Gwen. At least the Hub was large enough he could avoid Jack. Now he was stuck with his ex-whatever they had been in his tiny flat. The SUV ride there was the wrong kind of silence. Not companionable, not peaceful. Ianto was just biding his time until Jack started up again. The immortal was trying to look like he was perfectly fine, but Ianto knew what fine looked like for Jack and it wasn't this.

Jack parked the vehicle and stepped out, opening the door for Ianto while he undid his seatbelt. Ianto just knew this was going to be a long night. They didn't speak as they climbed the stairs, or made their way down the hall. No one said anything at all until they were inside Ianto's home.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, making his way for the kitchen. The man sounded tired now, like all the anger had blown out of him. Maybe he had accepted it and he really was only doing this because he was worried something might happen to him.

Ianto moved passed him, "I'm still recovering from the last time."

Jack grinned, but it was a bit subdued. It wasn't his normal thousand-watt smile, "I'll have you know that on Triziix Seven that dish is a delicacy!"

"Then it should stay there." Ianto said, moving into his kitchen. He opened up his refrigerator and pulled the leftover lasagna, which Jack zeroed in on and tried to pick at. Jack could eat anything, it seemed. Ianto batted him away, "Let me heat it up."

Jack smiled and leaned against the counter.

So far, this wasn't so bad. He'd been ridiculous to assume Jack would be upset over him ending it. It wasn't like they meant anything to each other. His heart protested against that painfully. It wasn't like he wanted Jack to be miserable, but it still… hurt. Ianto shook his head. If he pretended he was fine, eventually he would be. Fake it 'til you make it.

Jack left only to return a few minutes later with a bottle of red wine, "You still haven't opened this?"

"It isn't going to go bad, Jack, it's wine." Ianto replied as he set the timer. It was the bottle of wine Jack brought on their first date, a nice one. They'd intended to have a few glasses after the movie… but, well, other things seemed more important at the time. Three months was a long time when you were used to regular shagging.

"Now's as good a time as any," Jack asserted and began pulling out plates and glasses to set the table. He knew where everything was kept, and he knew how Ianto liked the table arranged. Ianto closed his eyes. It was moments like these that made him want to end everything before it blew up in his face. Before Jack ran off with Doctor again or finally started that affair with Gwen.

"You want to drink a 1982 Cheatu Haut Brion Pessac-Lognan with my leftover lasgna?" Ianto asked, hands on hips and staring at Jack like he were daft.

"I like your lasgna," Jack said clearly not seeing the problem of drinking a five-hundred quid bottle of wine with cheaply made pasta. Ianto shook his head. It wasn't like he'd been saving it for anything in particular.

"Corkscrew is…"

"Left-hand drawer." Jack finished and stepped up to retrieve it. Ianto mumbled a quiet 'yeah' and cursed inside his head at the reminder that Jack really did know where everything was kept.

* * *

Jack wasn't giving up, he was changing his game. He was going to do this right, and he wasn't going to waste time. Even if he was going to get hurt later… he had to try. He had to take advantage of whatever time he had with Ianto, he couldn't keep living as though he had no emotions, no connections, they were the only things that made life bearable.

They'd finished eating a few minutes ago, and they'd kept conversation light and easy. Jack moved to stuff the cork back in and get started on clean up when Ianto stopped him.

"It'll never taste as good." The Welshman opined.

Jack looked it, there was a little more than half the bottle left, "Are you suggesting we finish it?"

Ianto nodded and held out his glass. Jack obliged by pouring some more, then he sat back down. He wasn't going to have any more, he was technically still on the job. He watched as Ianto regally sipped from the glass, watching the way his adam's apple bobbed and feeling the room heat up. Ianto always looked good, but Jack always found his sophistication extremely erotic.

Okay, so he found a lot of things erotic. Sophisticated Ianto was definitely one of his favorite looks, and he was definitely that tonight in spite of everything that happened. Speaking of which…

"So, who's Ewan?"


	9. Revenge

I am really sorry for how late this is, but real life kinda bit me and then there was writer's block followed by more real life. It wasn't very fair. But here it is, a bit short, but better than nothing? I was trying to update all my Torchwood related stories today, and now I have. The next chapter will probably take a while, but I just want everyone to know I haven't given up yet!

Also, this chapter is... a hard T? Maybe 16+? I'm bad with rating, but it's not M I don't think, just a bit more than some of the other chapters I guess.

Torchwood does not belong to me.

* * *

The question seemed to catch Ianto off guard and the Welshman was clearly hesitating. That did not sit well with Jack, he knew Ianto was a private and taciturn person by nature but this faltering set off warning bells. Especially considering Ianto's other strange behaviors.

"I met him at the pub," Ianto finally managed, "and we just… he makes me happy, Jack."

Several emotions warred for dominance, but none of them seemed to truly win. Well, other than the feeling of being punched in the gut. Jack shifted in his chair, and tried to find something to say. That was such a bullshit answer, but it was so honest. He leaned back and cast his gaze to the right instead of at Ianto.

"Ianto, what you did was reckless and insubordinate." Jack said, his tone bordering on anger. It was carefully bridled anger, that was what he was feeling.

Ianto took a sip of wine in lieu of answering, and Jack could tell he was uncomfortable with his actions. It was so surreal, the idea of Ianto disobeying him for a shag. A shag with someone he'd met only a few nights ago at most. Jack rubbed a hand over his face, all the hope he'd built up over their dinner seemed to vanish and now the immortal just felt weary.

Suddenly his mobile buzzed loudly. It was Gwen. Jack answered it immediately.

"They've found another, we're on our way, Tosh's sending the address to the SUV's GPS." The former constable informed him and hung up without a good bye. Jack did the same as he stood up.

"C'mon, another victim's been found," Jack said and Ianto was up in a heartbeat and hastily heading for the vehicle.

* * *

The Torchwood team stood in a circle over the autopsy bay as Owen began his first incision. The curious eyes didn't seem to deter him in the least, nor did their hushed whispers.

"Just like David Holloway," Toshiko murmured. And that was true, he'd been crying out and half delirious with pain before he's simply died without an apparent reason.

Ianto voice was completely devoid of anything as he asked, "Is it withdrawal?"

"Nice try, but I've ruled out toxins," Owen shouted up to them.

"No, couldn't it have been some alien drug? You can't have tested for everything." Gwen interjected.

Owen huffed in annoyance, "Look, I've been to medical school, and I've been in Torchwood for a lot longer than you have, so kindly stuff your bloody stupid ideas and let me do my job? You know, the one I have training for and expertise in? It's not a bloody withdrawal, I've checked his blood and there's nothing there that shouldn't be. I've check his hair follicles, also nothing. There's no sign of any sort of drug anywhere… in either of them. Not to mention that death from withdrawal isn't all that likely, just feels like you're dying."

Gwen frowned at being told off, but it was really more a case of Owen being Owen so she didn't take any of it personally. It had been Ianto's idea anyway. She glanced over to him, he was just so… stoic. There was nothing to indicate that he even cared. But then she supposed, why should he care for these people more? He probably had very little interaction with them, and it had been years.

Gwen sighed to herself, this whole thing was a mess. They had no leads, and Ianto and Jack were fighting too much to be of any help. At least Ianto was safe though, she may not have agreed with keeping him trapped in the Hub, but he shouldn't be heading off to bars on his own. And since when did Ianto go off to pubs anyway?

She shifted her attention from her youngest colleague to her oldest. Jack looked stern, more than that, grim and his gaze was trained on Ianto. Maybe that was why he refused to show any emotion.

God she wished these people had families, or at least someone they could talk to. She'd already called the people who reported them missing, but they had been land lords and neighbors. Most of the former Torchwood One employees had separated from their spouses, losing that much of their memories must have done a number on their relationships. It was hardly fair, and she doubted UNIT bothered to explain the situation to the families.

* * *

Finnigan's was deserted, closed for the night, but Ianto parked his car and walked to the front anyway. Ewan opened the door to the establishment and ushered Ianto inside, obviously pleased to see him. He turned on some of the lights, but the pub remained mostly dim as he guided Ianto to one of the few booths. Without any preamble he pulled out the charm and watched as Ianto's head hit the table.

"Who was that earlier?" Ewan demanded.

"Jack Harkness," Ianto answered instantly. Good, Ewan had almost been afraid his work would come undone, but Ianto responded perfectly to the stone. The power trip was incredible, the knowledge that he could make this Ianto Jones do anything. And more than that, he could make Ianto happy to do it. That was real power.

"He's the leader of Torchwood Three, isn't he?" Ewan asked, and Ianto confirmed. Ewan leaned back thoughtfully. He could ruin Torchwood Three just as he ruined the remainder of Torchwood One. But no, he wasn't concerned with them. It was Torchwood London that had… Torchwood London that was… anger coursed through him.

"Ianto you're nothing, you mean nothing, you are useless, and a waste of resources, say it!" Ewan hissed.

"I… I am useless," Ianto hesitated and Ewan glowered. Ianto shouldn't be hesitating at anything. The man composed himself, to a degree and he gently stroked Ianto's face.

"No, no, not useless. You are good at one thing and one thing only. Sex. It's all you can do, it's all you're good for, that's why you need me. You're too stupid to take care of yourself. Isn't that right?" Ewan asked. He'd use Ianto as he used the others, for his entertainment. He'd grown bored of the other quickly, but then, he hadn't been sleeping with them.

"Y-yes."

Ianto was still hesitating.

"It's okay," Ewan soothed, and he spoke kindly in the hopes Ianto would respond better, "you're stupid, you're an idiot, and that's all right. You aren't ashamed, you're stupid and you like being fucked."

He was going to ruin this man. The sole remaining member of Torchwood One. The highest ranking member left and he was going to turn him into a plaything. Just as Torchwood had done to him.

"That's how you were hired, you let Jack fuck you," Ewan said, still keeping his tone soft and more consoling. Aggressively breaking down the mind didn't work, the marble was best when used more like a honey trap, "didn't you?"

"I… no…" Ianto fumbled.

Ewan was quick to talk over him, keep him from thinking, "You did, that's okay, you're stupid. It's just how you are. It's why you need me, I'm smarter than you. I think for you. But you like that, you like not having to think. It's difficult for you sometimes, isn't it?"

"Difficult," Ianto agreed and relief flooded through Ewan.

"That's right. You don't like to do it, that's why you let me think for you. That's why you need me, need my orders. You are stupid, and that's okay because I take care of you now. You're grateful for that, aren't you?"

"I am," Ianto said.

Ewan smiled, "Yes, so you thank me the only way you know how, and you love it. I'm the best you've ever experienced, and now you don't want Jack Harkness, he's not good enough. So tomorrow morning, resign, and meet me here again. I'll take you home, and you'll never have to think again."


End file.
